Taken
by teenyhands
Summary: There is a new threat to the world of Gaia. Nami, Garnet and Zidane's daughter, might be the key of destruction for the whole world, and someone's after her. Will Kie be able to save her? Chapter 13 is up, please R&R!
1. Dreams

Chapter One:

The sun (if it had been visible behind the constant rain clouds) rose early over Burmecia. Nami sat up and stretched long and hard before she was really awake. She made her bed, which she did first thing everyday, and dressed. After tying her hair into a braid, which she also did everyday, Nami ran out into the hall to make her way into the dinning room. Before she could get very far however, someone called her name.

"Nami!" came a familiar voice from behind her. She whirled around with a bright smile upon her pink lips to greet Kie.

"Kie!" she called ecstatically. She bounded over to him enveloping him in a tight hug, before exclaiming, "I didn't see you yesterday!"

"I was on an errand," he gasped.

"An errand? What errand?" she asked, eyes round with excitement. She knew what it usually meant when he used the word errand. It meant a letter from her parents.

Sure enough, Kie pulled a letter sealed with Alexandria's royal seal from his pocket and handed it to her. She grasped it excitedly anticipating the contents. Letters from her parents were always a joy to read, they made her feel at home. Years ago Zidane and Garnet had sent her to live in Burmecia. They said she needed to be hidden for a while, though they didn't say why. For a while Nami had hoped that they would tell her in one of the letters they sent, but that hope was quickly faded. On the few occasions they were able to write to her, it was mostly about how they were doing and that they hoped she was happy and how much they missed her. It would seem that she would just have to wait until she could ask her parents herself why they sent her away.

"I think you'll be extra happy with today's letter," Kie continued, jostling Nami out of her thoughts. "King Zidane said it would please you very much."

"I thought you weren't supposed to call him King. You know it makes him uncomfort-able," Nami said putting her hands on her hips. Kie had been sent over with her as a friend and message carrier. He was a close friend of the families and even closer to Nami.

"He's not used to people fawning over him."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I just forget. He is the Ki-" Kie began but stopped when Nami stomped her foot. "Never mind," he said with a smile. "Just read the letter."

Nami replaced her frown with a beaming smile and tore into the note. The two sat on the floor as Nami spread the parchment across her knees so it could easily be seen. Silently they read, as they always did together when Nami got word from her parents. The letter read as such:

Dear Nami:

I'm happy to let you know that your mother says I can visit. She regrets to say it's too risky for us both to come, but she wishes dearly to see you. I should be arriving in a few days. I'm going to Burmecia for government business, or so I've told everyone. Tell Kie to keep an eye on you until then. With Love,

Your Father

When she finished reading Nami looked up at Kie open mouthed. She screamed with delight and toppled over Kie in yet another hug.

"He's coming to visit!" she said happily. "Father is coming here!"

Kie smiled and returned the hug (though it was hard to do so with Nami sitting on top of him). Nami crawled off him, a little red in the face and said, "Sorry."

"It's alright, you have a good reason to be happy." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can squish me all you like."

Again Nami squealed out in joy and enveloped him an embrace. Quickly she stood up bringing Kie with her and began running down the hall. "We have to tell everyone. They'll be so happy to know my father is coming."

Kie stumbled after her as she tore through the corridors, eagerly looking for any inhabitance of the household. Finally they entered the dinning room where they saw Freya speaking with someone. Nami bounded over to her, waiting anxiously until Freya was done speaking.

"Freya!" Nami screamed when they were done talking. "Freya, you'll never guess-"

"What is it child?" Freya said, wiggling her mouse like nose. "You have even more energy than usual."

"It's father! He's coming to visit!" Nami said holding the letter up to her caretaker's eyes. Kie stood in the back, shyly tapping his foot on the stone ground. He had never been the most social person around and he still wasn't very familiar with any of the Burmecians.

"Well, well. Zidane is coming at last. It's been a long time since I've seen your father."

"Exactly four years, three months, and seventeen days," Nami said. "Same as me."

"That's right. He hasn't been here since he brought you to stay with us. It will be good to speak with him again. Now, is that all the news you have for me?" Nami nodded. "Then I suggest you go about your day. I have a lot of things to do. I'll speak with you at dinner Nami. Kie," Freya said in acknowledgement. Kie nodded but said nothing.

"Oh Kie isn't this wonderful," Nami said when Freya had left. "Do you think he'll be surprised at how much I've grown? My hair is much longer than when I left you know."

"I'm sure he will."

"I just can't wait. 'A few days'. How many do you think that is precisely?"

"I wouldn't know," Kie said following Nami as she chatted her way to the breakfast table. Though Nami was almost always in a good mood, it was nice to see her so happy about something. When Nami was happy, Kie was happy.

They ate together while Nami continued to show her excitement over her father's visit. Kie only listened intently with a small smile on his lips.

That night when Kie lay in bed, he had the most peculiar dream.

He saw Nami standing a few feet away.

_Nami, _he called, but she didn't react. She merely looked at him, but her eyes seemed empty. The sparkle they usually had was gone. He called to her again but this time she turned away and began walking to a strange wall of mist.

_No Nami, don't! _Kie yelled but she wouldn't listen. She just kept going, closer to the fog, farther from him. He tried to run after her but his feet were stuck to the ground and he couldn't lift them.

Finally, Nami stopped, inches from the wall of mist that towered menacingly above her. She turned again to look at him, but this time there was something in her expression. It seemed to say 'I'm sorry'.

Suddenly fleshy hands emerged from the mist with the intent on grabbing Nami. _Nami! Look out!_ But it was too late. They had taken hold of her and within seconds she was sucked in to the mist and he would never see her again.

At that instant Kie awoke, drenched in a cold sweat. He jumped out of bed and flung open his door that lead into the hall. He sprinted down the corridor until he came to Nami's room and opened the door.

There she was, sleeping soundly in her bed. She was perfectly safe.

Kie strode over to her and put his hand on her forehead. It felt perfectly fine. Giving her one last glance Kie left her room, closing the door firmly behind him. When he was back in his room he sat heavily onto his bed, thinking.

That dream had been so strange, and it had felt too real. What did it mean, if anything at all?

With a sigh he rolled back under the covers and after a few more minutes of uneasy thoughts, fell back asleep.


	2. Visiting

Chapter Two:

Three days later Nami was sitting at the window. She had taken half an hour here and there out of her daily routine to sit by the rain-drenched window to watch for any arriving carriages. Kie had also taken to sitting with her by the pane, just so she had someone to talk to. Nami lit up whenever he did so.

Finally, while the two were having a rather competitive thumb wrestle, there was movement outside. Nami's glance darted down to the courtyard to see a horse gallop up to the main doors of the household. A man wearing a dripping wet, black cloak dismounted and gave his horse over to the servant who was posted out the door.

Nami stood, holding face as close to the glass as possible. Suddenly she jumped and exclaimed, "It's him!" Without waiting for Kie she tore herself from the room and darted down the stairs. Kie too, peered out the window at the man who was approaching the door. The hooded figure stopped and looked up, it seemed, right at him. Kie raised his eyebrows as the man went on his way through the door.

Kie followed Nami's wake down to the main room where the visitor was certain to be. Sure enough, upon reaching the hallway before the main room, Kie saw Nami with her arms wrapped around Zidane with her feet flying though the air. She yelped when he let her down and her bare feet touched the freezing cold pool of water that had dripped off him since walking through the door.

Zidane laughed as Nami said, "Father, you've gotten me all wet." She inspected her front, which was damp from the hug.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't think I wouldn't hug my little girl, did you?"

"I'm not little father, I'm fifteen!" she said stomping her foot.

"That's what they all say," Zidane said with a laugh. "My goodness, you've grown!"

"Do you like my hair? It looks like yours."

Zidane pulled the ponytail from her hand and examined its blondish red color. "Yea it is. But you have your mother's eyes."

"Do I?" she asked excitedly.

"You do," he said with smile.

Nami glanced his way and smiled. "Kie! Look who's here!"

"Hello Kie," Zidane said. He gripped Kie's hand and asked, "I trust you got back from your last delivery without any trouble."

"None at all sir," Kie replied.

Zidane scratched his head. "So I guess you're still going to be formal with me."

Kie glanced at Nami who was frowning and shaking her head. "Oh, uh, no. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. It's just hard to get used to ya' know. No one ever called me 'Your Highness' or 'Majesty' before I was married to Dagger," he said using his pet name for Garnet.

"So how long are you going to stay father?" Nami asked taking his hand and shaking it excitedly.

"For a few days. I don't have long but your mom wanted me to stay a while and see how things are going. She really misses you, ya know. She wished she could have come, but under the circumstances-Oh! I almost forgot! You're mother gave this to me, to give to you." Zidane reached his hand inside his pocked and fished something out. He held it in front of Nami and she gasped. It was a hairpin. Made of gold and jewels, it twinkled brightly in Zidane's gloved palm.

"Oh! Father it's beautiful!" Nami said carefully taking it in her own hand. She ran her fingers over its gold pick and small, white jeweled flowers.

"Your mom wore that when we got married. She said it's time you had some nice things. I know it's been hard, staying hidden for all this time. But we'll take you home soon-hopefully."

"Father, there was something I wanted to ask you-"

Zidane looked at his daughter carefully and said, "Not now. Later, maybe. But not now."

"Zidane!" came Freya's voice from across the room. "Long time no see!"

"Time to catch up. I'll come find you soon as I can. There's much I have to say to Freya." With that Zidane went to greet his friend, but not before rusting Kie's shaggy hair whispering, "Take care of her."

Nami and Kie spent the rest of their time alone in Nami's room. Kie could tell there was something on Nami's mind, but whatever it was she didn't speak of it, which was a first. Usually when she had something to think she told Kie. The change slightly worried him.

"So how was seeing him for the first time in so long?" Kie asked, trying to make her speak of it. "Was it everything you'd hoped."

"Yes," she said still peering at the trinket he had brought with him. "It's always good to see your parents." Nami glance up at Kie uneasily and said, "I'm sorry if that sounded rude. I didn't mean anything-I mean, about your parents."

"I know," Kie said quietly. He had never known his parents. They had died when he was but a child and he had been in Zidane's care ever since. Though he was sure Zidane knew his father, he never spoke of him. But Kie learned long ago that Zidane said things when he thought it best, not when you wanted to know.

"I wish my mother could have come. I miss her."

"I know."

"Kie do you think it's selfish of me to want to know why I'm here?" she suddenly asked. "Not that I don't like staying here with Freya and Fratley, it's just that, I want to know why?"

Kie sighed. "Zidane will tell you when he thinks it's the right time. Maybe it's for the best that you don't know."

This didn't seem to be the answer Nami had wanted because she slouched down and said quietly, "I know."

They sat in silence while Kie finished up a game of chess and Nami sat by the window, staring out its water-streaked panes. Before long there was a knock at the door and Zidane entered.

"Kie, I didn't think you would be here."

"Father," Nami exclaimed.

"I just finished speaking with the whole of Burmecia it feels like. Freya has a busy house here. Actually we were finished a few minutes ago. It took me a while to find your room. Kie I was wondering if Nami and I could possibly-"

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Kie said getting to his feet.

"Thank you. From what Freya tells me you two are practically inseparable. I'm glad you're such good friends." Kie smiled at Zidane awkwardly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He might as well go about his own business until dinner when he was sure he would see them. Most likely they would be closed in Nami's room all day, covering everything new.

Kie sighed and looked back at the door. Why was Nami here? What could possible be so bad that she had to remain in hiding for so long? Kie shook his head and left.

So there it is, Chapter Two. I did both One and Two in one day so if there are alot of mistakes sorry. Hope you like it so far!


	3. Midnight

Chapter Three:

That night, Kie saw Nami and Zidane at dinner, but they were surrounded by so many people he thought it best if he just ate by himself. Something he hadn't done with Nami for five years. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry.

Walking along the empty corridors he listened to his footsteps echo through the stony walls. If he wasn't hungry there didn't seem to be a point to staying in the dinning room. No one would miss him. Maybe he would do some sketching while he waited for Nami to become more available. He liked to draw, he didn't do it much, but he liked it. Nami usually took up most of his time and without her it seemed to be the only thing to do. He wasn't very good and his pictures not that intricate, but he liked them all the same. They seemed to say something he couldn't.

Suddenly, when Kie turned the corner, he found himself with company.

"Fratley," he said surprised. Frately, Freya's husband, was reclining against a windowsill with the pane swung wide open. The sound of falling rain was loud and a cold draft came through the opening.

"Kie," he said when he saw the boy approach him. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Why aren't you?" Kie shot back.

"That's fair," Fratley said with a nod. "Sitting by the window, listening to the rain fall calms me down. I thought I could use a few minutes with it today. Now what's your excuse?"

"I wasn't hungry," Kie explained simply, propping his elbows upon the wet stone by Fratley's foot.

"Hm," Fratley said. "Nami has been rather engaged since her father came to visit hasn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You know Kie, I don't have all my memory back even today. There are still large gaps of my past I cannot recall. But I do know one thing. I was in love. With the same woman I am in love with now as a matter of fact. The point is, I may not be a qualified expert on everything, but I know love. You, my friend, also long for someone's heart."

Kie stared up at him astonished. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nami. I see it in your eyes when you look at her. You love her."

"She's my best friend. Of coarse I care for her, but I don't love her."

"Perhaps not. But perhaps you do and you just don't know it yet. All I'm saying is that whatever is to come, I'm glad she has someone like you to look after her. Take care, Kie." With that Fratley hopped off the sill and made his way down the hall to the dinning room.

Kie was speechless. In love? Him? And with Nami of all people. "How would he know?" Kie asked himself.

Again Kie resumed his way to his room and before long he was busily drawing.

The next few days, Nami was unavailable. Kie hardly saw her at all and when he did, she was with Zidane. They always seemed to be having a talk that only family should hear so he left them alone. Most of the time he tried to stay out of sight, as he knew Nami might try to call him over and join the conversation.

During the long hours of seclusion, Kie tried to amuse himself with work. He helped the smithy with some metal work, cleaned in the kitchens from time to time and ran errands into the market to deliver notes or buy food (though always with a heavy cloak, and always drenched afterwards). But for some reason he couldn't shake a strange feeling. He felt incomplete. He always expected Nami to be there to make even the biggest jobs seem easy or to flash her one of her famous beaming smiles. But she never was. It was like a second part of him was missing.

On the third night of Zidane's visits, Kie was refilling wine glasses, as he usually helped out with the chores of the household. Suddenly Zidane's voice wafted over to him above the din of the crowd.

"-_someone_ might be getting suspicious. I've stayed far too long."

"I agree," Freya said in what she tried to make a whisper, but it got to Kie all the same. "It's best that you be on your way. We don't need anyone looking our way."

"Kie!" Zidane said when he saw him near by. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." Freya shot Kie a nervous glance before busying herself with her food.

"I've been working around the manner. It's a time consuming job," Kie said simply refilling their cups.

"I completely understand. I'm just sorry we didn't get a chance to spend that much time together. Ya know, you, me and Nami. You're all she talks about."

Kie smiled. "I'm sorry too."

"Listen Kie," Zidane said in a strangely quiet and serious voice. "I need to speak with you, alone. Tonight if it's at all possible. Meet me in the West Hall at midnight. Don't be late." Kie nodded. "I won't keep you from your duties," Zidane said and Kie took the hint. He left him and Freya to speak, but he was pretty sure they weren't about to speak of their earlier conversation.

At midnight Kie saw Zidane standing by a large window, out looking the courtyard. His arms were folded in a business like manner and he stood with his back to Kie. When he heard him approach he spoke.

"I'm glad you came," was all he said.

"What's going on?" Kie wanted to know. "Has something happened?"

"I just wanted to speak with you. You know how important you are to Nami, as well as Dagger and I. You've been a great help through this."

"It's nothing sir," Kie said automatically. For once Zidane didn't react.

"We have a very good reason for hiding her away, Dagger and I. Something's come up."

"Anything I can do?"

"No. All you need to know is that it's vital that Nami remains concealed, not just for us, but for all of Gaia," he said, his eyes fixed out the window. This was a different side of Zidane Kie had never seen. His brow was furrowed and he seemed tense. "All I need to know is that you'll be there for her. We're in a very dark time right now Kie. Nami needs as many friends as she can get."

"Zidane, this sounds serious. I think you owe it to her to tell her what's going on," Kie said boldly.

Zidane shot him a look and said, "I know, but not now. When it's over. When it's over I'll tell you both." Looking back at the window he sighed. "Something is going to happen Kie, I can feel it. I'm worried."

There was a moment of silence but before Kie could say anything Zidane said, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've stayed too long. Look after my little girl Kie! I'm trusting her with you and I'll never forgive you if anything happens to her. Get some sleep." With that Zidane left Kie by the window alone. Kie listened to his receding footsteps, thinking.

What could possible be going on that would make Zidane act like this? Nothing good, that was for sure.

Three chapters in one day! I hope it doesn't show, lol.


	4. Vacation

Chapter Four:

Early the next day Nami and Zidane said their goodbyes. Though he didn't say anything about their talk the night before, something in his eyes felt like a reminder to Kie. They were serious and slightly grim, but only when he talked to Kie and only for a second.

"You'll come to visit me again right father?" Nami's voice came out muffled by her fathers traveling tunic as they hugged one last time.

"If I can, I'll try my hardest. I'll tell mommy you love her and miss her."

"I love you too father!" Nami reminded him.

Zidane smiled. "Maybe Dagger might come to see you next, you never know. Kie I'll see you soon."

"I wish I could go with him when he picks up letters," Nami said sulkily.

"I know you do. I wish you could to. All the same, I'll see you soon too. I love you." With that Zidane was out the door, into the pouring rain. Nami stood at the doorway and watched him go with Kie behind her.

"I hate goodbyes," Nami sighed.

"He'll be back before you know it."

"Yea," Nami said slowly. Turning to him she asked, "Where have you been these past days?"

"I've been working, around the house," Kie said uneasily. He didn't want to tell her that he had really been avoiding them.

"I hadn't seen you at all. It was weird being separated wasn't it?"

"Yea, it was."

"Next time they visit, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You missed the funniest thing. Father and Freya were pretend wrestling and-"

Kie nodded as Nami told the story but his mind was elsewhere. Kie wasn't going to let Nami out of his sight either. _Something is going to happen Kie, I can feel it. I'm worried. _Zidane's words rang in his ears, making him tense up. What was going to happen?

"Kie? What's wrong?" Nami suddenly said, catching his attention again.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"You're tense. What's going on?"

Kie looked down at her innocent and earnest face and sighed inwardly. What evil could possible so heartless as to put such a wonderful person in harms way. "Oh, nothing. There's nothing wrong. I just didn't sleep well last night that's all. Chilly," he said simply.

"Oh, alright," Nami said, not at all convinced. "Do you want me to let you take a nap?"

"No I'm perfectly fine, really. Go on with your story."

The next day Nami was reading to Kie by the fireplace out of a storybook she had brought from Alexadnria. She often read out of this book as she said it reminded her of home. Suddenly Freya appeared and addressed them.

"Nami, Kie. I have something to tell you."

Nami closed the book and looked up at her host expectantly. "What is it Freya?"

"We're going on a holiday. Just you two, Fratley, me and few other people. It's very low key. We're going to Cleyra, only for a few days."

"Cleyra! Really?" Nami exclaimed.

"Yes, and we're leaving today so you'd better go pack Nami. You too Kie."

"Oh yes! Of coarse." With that Nami bolted up to her room, but Kie remained with Freya.

"Why are we going to Cleyra?"

"Zidane said it would be nice for Nami to get a vacation from all this rain."

"Is that the only reason?" he probed.

"You'd better hurry up Kie. We'll be leaving soon," Freya said dodging his question. He sighed and went on his way. How was he supposed to help when no one would tell him what was going on?

A few hours later they were on their way. For the first time in a long time Kie looked up and saw the sun gleaming high overhead. The ground was covered with sweeping plains that stretched out before them for miles. They traveled by horse since it was such a small trip, and there was only need for one carriage.

The trip was a short one and they reached Cleyra soon. Kie gasped at the huge sand tornado that rose around the city, blocking their entry. At the base of the whirlwind of sand stood a man. He was obviously Cleyran, judging by his cloths and his face.

Freya approached him as he said, "Freya. We've been expecting you."

"Thank you Daga. Have you been waiting long?"

"No not at all," Daga said with a smile. Without warning (and to the shock of Kie) the whirlwind suddenly settled right before his eyes. Daga turned and began striding up a narrow pathway as if he did this everyday.

"Kie, did you see that!" Nami whispered excitedly. "It just disappeared."

Kie nodded speechlessly as he followed the others up the trial. They were heading up to the biggest tree Kie had ever seen. It's trunk twisted and turned and bulged out to accommodate what looked like houses, shops, terraces, and other building of the like. Its branches rose high overhead, swaying in the wind and glittering in the sun.

"I've never seen anything like it," Nami said from behind him.

"It's magnificent," Kie agreed. Freya looked at them both and smiled slightly.

Suddenly their guide stopped and turned to them. "You're horses and things will be taken care of. Freya, you and your party are welcome to make your way through Cleyra. There is a reservation for three rooms at the inn."

"Thank you Daga. You didn't have to do all this."

"For what you did for us, it's nothing," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you now."

Nami came up behind Kie and gripped his arm saying, "It's it wonderful. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. It's so calm."

Kie nodded, but frowned. He had a bad feeling about this place. A very bad feeling.


	5. Distracted

Chapter Five:

For the rest of the evening Nami and Kie were busy exploring their vacation area. Nami had insisted on touring the while settlement before they would go to the inn and Kie reluctantly agreed. He had promised Zidane to keep her safe, and that's exactly what he planned to do. They were currently taking a break under one of the many verandas that dotted the seemingly never-ending tree.

"Kie, just look at the view!" Nami said excitedly leaning over the railing as far as she could. Kie approached the edge and peered over it slowly. He had never been a fan of heights.

From where he stood Kie could see over the tornado of sand that again enveloped the tree. He could see the surrounding plains all the way to the dot that was surely Burmecia, judging by the storm clouds that hovered over it. He could even see, to the northeast, the North Gate, though it was only a sliver in the distance. And off to the west was the sea. It's blue lengths covering the land beneath it for who knew how many miles.

He gulped uneasily and put a shaky hand on Nami's arm. "Why don't we go sit down," he said to her, his eyes remaining on the ground many miles below.

"Okay," Nami said. She swung herself back from the rail, making Kie tense, and took a seat on the cushioned bench that was behind them. He too, sat down, sighing with relief.

"I love it here Kie. I'm so glad Freya decided to take us here for our trip."

"Yes," Kie said absentmindedly.

"Kie," Nami said with a new seriousness to her tone. "What's wrong? Ever since father left you've been different. You seem, worried. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, not really. I just haven't been feeling well lately. I have a bad feeling. But it's nothing to worry about. Nami?" Kie suddenly said what he looked at his friend. She wasn't looking at him at all. In fact her eyes were staring into the distance with a glazed look to them. Slowly she stood and took a careful step to the edge of the veranda. Again she took a step, seeming almost mechanical.

"Nami what's the matter? Do you see something?" Kie asked but she ignored him. Again she took a step, gong ever closer to the edge. Kie suddenly became scared.

"Nami," he grasped her arm and she didn't respond, she only tried to take another step. "Nami, snap out of it!" Kie said forcefully. He held both her arms and shook her hoping it would do some good. "Nami!"

"What?" she said blinking. Her eyes went back to normal and she almost slouched to the ground but Kie held her up. She gripped his tunic tightly, eyes wide with fright. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were in come kind of trance. You wouldn't listen to me and you kept going toward the rail. Nami are you alright?'

"I think so," she said shakily. When she stood on her own she put her hand to her chest and looked again to the edge, worriedly. "Something-" she began, but stopped.

"What? Something what Nami?" Kie probed but she only shook her head.

"It's nothing. Let's go back to the inn." She wrapped her arms around herself and made her way down the wooden path to the inn. Kie looked back, over the twisting cloud, and into the west. There was nothing. His mind full of puzzlement, he followed her.

The next morning breakfast was set for them in the main room of the inn. There was every kind of breakfast food you could ask for, and Nami didn't touch any of it. Her eyes were fixed out the closest window, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Nami don't you want to eat?" Fratley asked offering her a plate of eggs.

She glanced at them for a second before saying, "No thank you," and resumed her stare out the window.

"Nami you don't look so well," Kie said worriedly.

"I didn't sleep, that's all," she replied quickly. Kie and Freya exchanged quick glances before going back to their meal.

"How long are we staying?" Kie asked, suddenly hoping it wasn't that long.

"Three days," Fratley said simply. Three days, that wasn't too bad. Kie could keep an eye on Nami until then. Maybe it was just the air that was causing her to lose her appetite. Somehow, however, he knew that wasn't the real reason.

For the rest of the day Nami didn't seem herself. Kie would catch her with her eyes boring into the sand cloud that surrounded them and always into the west. She hardly spoke at all and the playful energy she had when they had arrived had vanished. Kie constantly asked her if something was bothering her but she only shrugged him off with "I told you, I didn't sleep well."

That night, when the moon was high in the sky Kie crept into Nami's room. He just wanted to make sure she was getting her sleep. If she wasn't maybe there was something he could do. When he opened the door he saw her lying in bed, her chest rising and falling with her rhythmic breath. She seemed to be fast asleep. He smiled. Yes, tomorrow would be better. She just needed to get used to her new surroundings. Little by little he closed the door and returned to his room.

Had he stayed a while longer he would have seen Nami sit up, letting the covers slide off her. Judging by her wide, staring eyes it was obvious she hadn't gotten any sleep, and she hadn't been asleep. Slowly she put one foot on the ground, then the other. She moved silently to the other side of the room; to the window; to the west. She put her hand on the window and stared.

_Nami_, came an echo across the expanse of her mind. As soon as it was there, it was gone, like the warm summer night wind that passed over the world.

_Nami,_ is sounded again. All night, she watched the window, without moving an inch. Finally there was a knock at her door.

"Nami, it's time for breakfast," came Fratley's voice. She didn't answer. She didn't even respond until she heard the creaking of her door being opened She turned to see Kie standing in the doorway looking worried.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" he asked.

"I wasn't tired," she said.

"That's a lie. You're eyes are red and you look like you can hardly stand. Nami, what's going on?"

"I told you yesterday-"

"You couldn't sleep," Kie finished. "Then why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I wasn't tired," she said again, moving her eyes back to the window.

"Nami look at me. Nami," Kie strode over to her and gripped her by the shoulders, making her look him in the face. "What is going on?"

"I told you it's nothing!" she yelled wrenching her arms from his grip.

"Nami I only want to look after you," Kie said quietly, slightly hurt. She had never yelled at him before.

She merely turned away from him, back to window. Reluctantly he hung his head and left the room giving her one last look in hopes that she would say something, anything. She did not. She just stood, staring through the glassy pains at something only she could see.

I need to tell Zidane, he thought as he made his way outside. He had passed up breakfast as he had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe Zidane could help. The only problem was how was he supposed to get message to him when he was the message boy and he had to stay with Nami. He, now, felt similarly to Zidane. Something bad was coming.


	6. Gone

Chapter Six:

Kie spent the rest of that day alone. He felt like he was back in Burmecia only he preferred the real rain clouds to his emotional ones. No matter what he did he could not remove the frown that creased his lips. Nami had yelled at him. And not only that, but for no reason. The old Nami, the Nami before they had come to Cleyra, wouldn't have yelled at him just for caring. He wished he had some way of knowing why she was acting this way. Her certainly wasn't going to find out from her, and the other people who might know would be her parents but they weren't an option. Kie didn't think Freya even knew why they had sent her to Burmecia. For the time being there seemed nothing he could do, and that made him even more upset.

"Kie, I've been looking for you." It was Freya. She walked slowly toward him with a strange look on her face. But Kie didn't care what she had to say because he had some questions of his own.

"Freya I'm going to ask you one last time. What the hell is going on!"

"Kie, don't ask me that. Not now."

"You're just like Zidane!" he burst out. "'Not now'. If not now, then when? When it's too late? Something is going on with Nami and I want to help but what can I do without any knowledge of what I'm up against?"

"Kie, you just have to trust us for now, it's better that you don't know-"

"No! Either you tell me now or I quit!" Kie said stomping his foot. Of coarse he didn't really mean that. He would do anything for Nami, she was his best friend, but this was getting out of hand. It was time to put his foot down. No more beating around the bush.

Freya sighed. "Have a seat Kie," she said motioning toward the bench.

"I'll stand."

"You won't if you want to hear what I have to say," she said forcefully. Kie obeyed and took a seat by her. "Now, I can't tell you everything, since I don't know everything there is to be told, but I can go from what I know.

"Someone I looking for Nami. I don't know why, but I do know that if they find her everything will be lost. There's something special about her Kie. I don't know what, but it's something that, if in the wrongs hands, could kill us all. I don't know what going on, but I know the way Nami has been acting has something to do with the person who is looking for her. We should get her out of Cleyra Kie. Today."

"Let's go then," Kie said getting to his feet.

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because, it's hard to explain. But Kie, while we're here don't let her out of your sight."

Kie nodded and made his way back to the inn. Someone was looking for Nami? But why, and for what? And what did Freya mean when she said Nami was 'special'? Special how? Though Kie had many questions he didn't have time to ponder them. Nami was in danger. That's all he needed to know for the moment. Once they were safely back in Burmecia Kie would send a letter to Zidane asking him to come immediately. For now all he wanted to know that Nami was safe by his side.

There was the inn. Kie flung the door open and bounded up the steps. Nami's room was the first on the left just around the corner. When he reached it he took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered. She must be looking out the window still, Kie thought sadly. Timidly he opened it and said, "Nami." She didn't answer.

In fact she wasn't in the room at all. Kie's eyes widened as he scanned the room quickly to assure she wasn't there. Once he was sure he ran to check all the room that had been reserved for their party with no luck. No one was in the bathroom either.

Frantically Kie ran downstairs to the main room to find it empty accept for the inn keeper.

"Did you see someone leave?" Kie asked him breathing hard. "A girl. Did she come downstairs at all?"

"Hm. Blondish hair about this high?" Kie nodded. "Yes she did."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nope. I told her to have a nice day and she ignored me."

"This is very important. Did anything seem strange about her? Did she seem-dazed?" Kie asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes she did. The strangest thing about her though, were her eyes. They felt empty."

Kie's stomach dropped. Without another word he ran out of the inn into the dazzling sunlight. On his way to the bottom of the tree he saw Freya, also on her way to the inn. When she saw Kie she asked, "What's going on?"

"Nami's gone!" he called without slowing his pace. He didn't stop to see what she did, but kept on running. Maybe he could stop her.

When he reached the edge of Cleyra and the beginning of the sand storm that surrounded it he skidded to a halt. He looked for one of the many men posted at the edges of Cleyra incase anyone wanted to leave. There, not too far away. Kie ran to the guard who stood with his back to him.

"Did you see-" he said through heavy breath, "a girl?"

"What's that? A girl? Not today. You might try the next sentry over."

Again Kie ran until he reached the next guard and asked him the same question. But he too shook his head. Where could she have gone? Was it possible that she was still in Cleyra?

"Are you looking for a girl?" came a voice from behind him. Kie spun around and found himself face to face with Daga, the man that had waited for them outside of Cleyra.

"Yes. Nami, the girl that was with us when we came. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't, but if she left I know someone who might have. Follow me." With that Daga turned and began walking hastily away with Kie at his heels. He led him to the main entry of Cleyra where he stopped to talk to the two men posted here.

"Have you seen a girl come through here today. She has reddish blonde hair, looks like she's from Dali?" he said referring to the town nearest Cleyra that was inhabited by humans.

"We saw her. She left," one the men explained.

"How long ago?" Kie asked stepping forward.

"Aboutthree hours."

"Nami," Kie said to himself. Where have you gone?

Miles away from where Kie stood now growing more panicked by the second, Nami was walking toward the west.

_Nami, come to me_, a voice to her. _I need you. Come to me. _

_Nami come back,_ came another voice. It was Kie's.

_No Nami, come to me. _

"But they're calling me," she said quietly. Her eyes were fixed on the great blue ocean that spread across her glazed eyes. "They want me to come back."

_Come to me Nami. I'll take care of you. Trust me. _

With that Nami nodded and began her journey across the sea.


	7. Stranger

Chapter Seven:

Kie stood rooted to the spot? What should he do? Who should he go to? Nami was gone; he had lost her. She had been perfectly safe one moment and the next he had let her slip through his fingers. It was entirely his fault. What would Zidane say, what would Garnet say. Would he ever be able to look himself in the mirror again, knowing that he had lost her?

The answer to that was no. And the answer to all his other problems was obvious. Go after her. His head said no but his heart said it's what he had to do. He didn't know if he could live without Nami, and that fact that she was in trouble didn't make the prospect easier to handle.

"Let me out," he said forcefully.

"What?" Daga asked, shocked.

"Let me out, I have to go after her," he said with clenched fists.

"Kie wait." Fratley had arrived. He was carrying something and he had a serious expression on his face.

"She left Fratley. I have to go after her," Kie said.

"I know. I just wanted to bring you something," he said holding out whatever he had been carrying. It was a pack.

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Kie questioned hesitantly.

"No. I understand what you are feeling," he said putting it in Kie's hands. Kie didn't quite understand what he meant, but it didn't matter.

"So how do I get out of here?" he asked resolutely. Daga nodded at the sentry, who pulled a flute from his pocket and blew a small note. Higher up on the tree, Kie heard the same note repeat several times before the dust cloud finally settled. Before he lost his courage, Kie ran through the barrier that separated him from Nami. From behind him, he heard a lower note sound from the sentry's small flute and echo up the trunk.

Looking behind him, Kie saw Fratley with his arms folded across his chest, Daga looking worried, the sentries watching him curiously, and Freya. She was running as fast a she could to where he stood, looking resolute on stopping him. Before she could however the twister started up again and Kie had to jump back to avoid being caught in it.

So that's it, Kie thought to himself. There's no going back now. With a sigh he turned around to view his surroundings. Where did she go? Which way? Of that he was almost sure; west. The only question was how far west? Had she gone slightly north or south as well? He had no way to be sure. Something inside him, however, told him where to go. It was like an instinct. Almost directly west, but slightly north. Kie could feel Nami's wake spreading out before him and he knew, it would guide him to her.

With a determined nod Kie set out at a run. Maybe he could still catch her before-he didn't exactly know. Would who ever wanted her meet her at the coast? I guess I'll find out when I get there, he thought.

He hoped that Fratley had been able to calm Freya down. By the expression she had worn when she saw him leaving he could tell she would be in one of her moods. Once she was angry she could be a little hard to handle. Fratley had been the only one ever able to put her in a better mood. They had something special. And apparently Fratley though Nami and Kie did too. Well that wasn't true. They were just very close, that's all.

"I'll find you Nami," he said to himself. "I'm coming for you."

Far away in the middle of the ocean a girl stood, suspended over the water. She had been walking until now.

"That voice," she said turning her head back to land. "Someone is calling me."

_Come to me Nami, I will take care of you. _With one last look the girl turned back to the west and continued walking.

Kie ran for what seemed like forever. Day slowly passed to night as he reached the shore with no trace of Nami. The sky was dotted with forming stars and the horizon was slightly pink with the sunset, but Nami could not be found. Kie fell to his knees, breathing heavily. What now? He had run for the whole after noon and for what? There was nothing here.

In frustration Kie punched the wet sand beneath his knees. His fist sand into the moist grain and when he raised it, he saw an imprint. His knuckles, his bunched up fingers, all molded into the sand. But then he saw something strange. Those were not the only imprints on the shore. About ten feet to the right he saw more little marks upon the otherwise smooth surface. He got up and ran toward them expectantly and was shocked at what he found.

Foot prints! And not only that, they lead out to the ocean. He followed them down the bank until he reached the water where they stopped. There was no sign of a boat or any other kind of floating device. In fact there was no sign of anything at all. Then the strangest thought he'd ever had struck him.

Had Nami walked across the ocean to reach the Forgotten Continent? He shook his head. It wasn't possible…was it? She had some kind of magic, he knew, but would she be able to defy natural laws? It was a possibility. He had no idea what kind of power she had, since he has only learned about it that very day. So he knew nothing of what she was capable of. Or was this new ability possibly the work of the one who wanted her? What kind of power did they have, to call her away from everything she knew?

"I have to follow her," he said out loud. But how, he thought.

"Are you looking for someone?" came a small voice to Kie's left. He turned quickly to see a little girl dipping her fingers into the seawater, not too far away. How had he missed her?

"Yes I am," he said.

The girl smiled. "I saw someone come here earlier today. It was the strangest thing; she walked over the water. You're looking for her aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Kie replied, sure she meant Nami. "Do you know how I can follow her?"

The girl stood and looked at him strangely, like she knew something she wasn't saying. "There's more to this situation than you know Kie, keep that in mind."

"What?" Kie asked taken aback.

"There," she said returning to her usual girlish smile. "Take that boat."

Kie turned and sure enough, there sat a small, one-person boat, waiting to be pushed out to sea. It hadn't been there before.

"But-" Kie began but when he turned around the little girl was gone, leaving the boat. More to this situation than he knew? What did that mean? And where had she come from, where had she gone? Kie shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't the time to worry about it.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. He wondered if he should take the boat out tonight or if he should wait till morning. He had never really used a boat before, let alone by himself and at sea. He would have a better chance of catching Nami if he left tonight, but it might be more dangerous. Finally he was no use to her dead, so he would set up camp on the beach.

He made sure the boat wasn't going anywhere before walking back to the grass lands, which sat a few feet away from the shore, and took a seat. For the first time since he left Cleyra he opened the pack Fratley had given to him. Until now he had carried it on his back, without giving it a second thought. He now saw that it carried food to last him a few days, a water skin (which he immediately took a large swig of), and a small cloak.

He spread the cloak over him and put the back under his head for a pillow after a small bite to eat. Within minutes he was asleep.

Sorry that took so long. If you're reading my fic PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate. And remember, be HONEST. If you see any faults, please tell me. With that note, I hope you've been enjoying it!


	8. At Sea

Chapter Eight:

The next morning Kie rose with sun. He had slept soundly and deeply, most likely from all his running the day before. He sat up, groaning because of his sore muscles. There was nothing for it however. With a quick stretch and a little breakfast, Kie ran down to the boat. It was still there, laying on it's side on the sand. Looking left, he saw that Nami's footprints were still there. Strange, he thought, they should have disappeared by now.

He set his pack in the boat and pulled it to the water's edge. He sighed heavily, looking out at the wide blue ocean. He knew nothing of the sea. Nor did he know anything about navigating. He gripped the wooden edge of the boat until his knuckles turned white before rushing into the water. It's waves of icy freshness washed over his boots as he pushed it further out, beyond the shore.

Finally he jumped in and picked up the oar that lay within the boat. The waves weren't big, but they proved difficult to get over. When he was past them at last, he was able to figure out the small sail that rested in the middle. It worked well enough, though it was very rough and inexpertly made. Lucky for him the wind was in his favor and blowing northwest. He hoped Nami was still in that direction.

For now, though, all he could do was hope and follow his gut.

Meanwhile back at Alexandria Freya and Fratley had gone to Zidane and Garnet with the news. Zidane was pacing the main room while Garnet sat with her hands twisting nervously.

"I can't believe this has happened!" Zidane stormed, slamming his fist into a wall. "I thought she would be safe!"

"We all did Zidane," Garnet said tensely.

"The good news is, Kie has gone after her," Fratley put in.

"Kie! What can Kie possibly do to help? Even if he finds her, he'll never be able to win against Him!"

"You under estimate him," Fratley said.

"Do I?"

"Yes. He has very strong feelings for your daughter. They will guide him to her, and save her when the time comes for it."

"Are you so sure?" Zidane asked, finally halting his pace to glare at Fratley.

"Yes," was all he replied.

"But what if he doesn't succeed. All will be lost," Garnet said.

"True, but there is more to that boy then meets the eye," Fratley said.

"Meaning?" Zidane said, continuing his pace.

"What I would like to know is details," Freya said annoyed. "You two have kept it secret till the breaking point. I'd say it's time we knew more."

Zidane and Garnet exchanged anxious looks. With a sigh Zidane turned back to them and began his tale…

Far away Kie was still sitting in the boat. Many hours had passed, with no end to the seemingly endless sea. His skin was dry and burning from the always-shinning sun, that seemed to be intensified at sea. His lips were dry and he wasn't all that comfortable with his smell either, but there was nothing for it.

Ever once in a while he would row, and his hands had become raw and full of splinters, which he was no attempting to pull out. When he had gotten most of them out, he dunked his hands in the salty seawater and felt the sting it caused on his untreated hands. It would heal, that's all that mattered.

After that, he took a quick swig of water and ate a piece of bread. The wind still carried him in the right direction, and he wondered if it was fate that had led him to have such good luck.

Looking up he saw the sun lowering to the western horizon. It would be nightfall soon and what would he do then. Continue sailing. He guesses that was all he could do really, but would he be able to last the night?

Later he arranged himself so that he would be able to get a little bit of shuteye, without the danger of tipping over the boat. He put his hand underneath his head and sighed, looking up at the stars. He hoped he hadn't done something completely stupid by leaving Cleyra. He also hopped he would be able to find Nami and save her from whatever loomed ahead.

_You will_, came a small voice into his mind as he was seconds away from sleep. _You will. _With that Kie drifted off to sleep, to dream of a mysterious little girl, and one he loved, both just out of his reach.

Sorry this one is so short but yea. I really hope you guys are reviewing because it just makes my day when I hear from you!


	9. The Empty Dwelling

Chapter Nine:

Kie awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about, someone. But who? He had a funny feeling somehow, but he didn't quite know why. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, pushing those thoughts away for the moment.

The sun was already over the eastern horizon, and judging by its place in the sky it was almost noon. He had slept for a very long time. Checking the wind, he was shocked to find that it was still heading northwest; shocked, but grateful.

Carefully he got up and stretched. I doing so he noticed something in the west that made his stomach flip. Land! Straight ahead, Kie spotted shore. That must be the famous Forgotten Continent. He had often heard Zidane speak about his adventures there during his time at the castle, but he never thought he would see it himself.

His heart swelled. That is where Nami is, he was sure of it.

In a flash he had taken a seat in the boat and was speedily rowing his way towards the land. Though his hands stung and burned he continued to row until his tiny craft bumped onto sandy ground. He abandoned it, lifting his pack out of it and onto his back as he made his way up the sandy hill. He had a feeling he wouldn't need the boat again.

As soon as he had passed the white sands of the northwestern shore he looked around him. He seemed to have landed just to the right of peninsula that jutted out a little farther south of him. To his right he saw the land stretch for who knew how long. Straight ahead there were several rises that turned into cliffs that towered over valleys. It seemed like this whole continent was full of high and low levels.

Looking around him Kie also saw no one in sight, let alone any sings that anyone had passed through here. Had he gone the wrong direction? Landed in the wrong area?

"She passed through here sure enough. He's just covered up the signs. He knows you're coming," said a young girl from behind him.

"How did you get here?" Kie asked, twirling around to see that same girl that had given him the boat. She looked nothing like a girl at the moment however. She was solemn and serious, with her hands clamped tightly in her lap. She didn't look like child at all.

"I've always been here," she said without much thought.

"Who are you?" Kie asked glaring at her.

She watched him intently for a second before disregarding the question. She turned her eyes back head of her and said, "I think the question you need to know at the moment is what else do you need to know."

Kie stayed silent and waited for her to tell him what she meant.

"There is a man that lives here, among other things," she began finally. "He has lived her for quite some time, and is just now beginning to put his long awaited plan into action. His name is Amadeus. He is the one that has called the girl here, through magic. She has power, Kie. Power you couldn't even imagine." With a smile she added, "But then again, you aren't too limited yourself." Before Kie could ask her what she meant, she went on.

"Nami is the daughter of two very powerful people. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, and Zidane Tribal. Both have extraordinary powers, both are from two different worlds. But together they might have very well destroyed us all."

"You mean, Nami's power?" Kie asked.

"Yes. Both their magics were put together in one child of this world. I fear it might be too much for you all to handle."

"Why would it be too much for us to handle? If she doesn't use it what's the problem?"

"The problem is, she is now in the hands of the enemy. Amadeus had a grudge against this world, and he wishes to destroy it. With Nami he may very well accomplish this."

"Does he know how to use Nami's magic?"

"You must have seen the way her eyes went blank in Cleyra. The way she wandered off without telling anyone, not even you, her dearest friend. That was because he called her. He entranced her with his voice, and now she is under his control." Kie opened his mouth to ask his previous question again but the girl cut him off with a harsh tone. "Yes he knows how to use her. He knows exactly how to access the girl's magic with or without her consent. She is completely under his power."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know many things. I also know that you are our only hope."

"Me?" Kie asked.

"Yes you. You alone have the ability to stop him. It is in the fates. If you do not succeed, we all die."

"But what can I do?" Kie asked doubtfully.

The girl fixed her eyes on him. "More than you know." There was a pause before she looked ahead of her yet again and said, "She is in there."

Kie looked ahead also and nearly jumped. Their location had completely changed. They were no longer by the beach, but slightly inland. Before them stood a very old, stone building that resembled a castle of some sort. It looked older though, almost ancient.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is Amadeus' dwelling. The Empty Dwelling if you wish. No one but him has stepped foot in it for centuries."

"It feels strange," Kie commented.

"That is because it is old. But not only that, full of magic. Old magic has a way of feeling strange."

"And I must go in there?"

"Yes."

"Help us," Kie said struck with a sudden idea. "Help me."

"Do you think I would not have done so already, had I the ability?" she chided him. "No. I cannot go any further. This is where I must leave you."

"Why are you helping me so much?" Kie asked curiously. "What does this have to do with you?"

The girl smiled. "Another question for another time perhaps." With that she was gone, leaving Kie alone with the strange abode. Though she had answered many questions, Kie felt more confused than ever. How as he supposed to stop someone as seemingly powerful as this Amadeus character? How could he be their 'only hope' as the girl had put it. Fat chance the world had if he was their only hope.

And Nami's in there, he thought when his eyes caught the front doors of the old castle. Kie wondered if she was alright, and if Amadeus was with her right now? He wondered if she was safe.

"Only one way to find out," he said to himself. With that he made his way up the slight hill toward the house, straight for the doors.


	10. The Painting

Chapter Ten: The Painting

The stairs leading up to the front door were covered in ruble and broken, cracked, or chipped in several places. It took some time to climb them, as Kie had to constantly look out for lose rocks or brace himself from slipping. Finally he made it to the top where the huge stone doors stood ominously before him. At the base of the entry the rocks and ruble had been pushed back, as if it had been opened recently.

Looking it up and down, Kie saw no way in. There were no handles, no latches, no nothing. Perhaps Amadeus had let Nami in, but how was he supposed to follow.

Suddenly he felt strange. It was like a sixth sense, but somehow he knew that someone inside the house knew he was here. He felt their mind acknowledge him and pass away. Apparently he wasn't that important. Kie got the chills as another person recognized him. This mind was cold and dark. It gripped him like an icy hand of anger for a second, before also passing over him.

Kie's heart beat wildly. He had never experience something so strange. There was something about this place that didn't feel right at all. And Nami was inside!

He needed to find a way in, and he needed to do it now. It didn't matter that he didn't know how to defeat this Amadeus. All that mattered was that Nami was away from harm. Then he could come back. Maybe he would even find someone to help.

He went to the edge of the steps and looked at the large building top to bottom, left to right. It was made of old black stone that was covered by a small layer of what looked like dust or sand. The rock was carved and decorated in certain places though it was hard to see now that it was so cracked and broken. Kie could tell that in its prime this place had been something to behold, but now it just looked like an encasement for a bitter man.

With a jolt Kie noticed small areas climbing up the walls of cracked and gaping stone. They looked oddly like foot and hand holds. He could climb it! Glancing further up he inspected the windows. They looked like glass, maybe a little thick but if he threw his body against it, they would break. It would be a risk; the noise might alert Amadeus and then he could be in big trouble. But at least he would be in. He couldn't do much outside of the castle walls; that he was sure of.

Then his heart jumped. There, a little to the right, two stories up was an open window. He looked once more up the wall, plotting out his route to his entrance before beginning his climb.

It seemed to take him no time at all to reach his destination. Though his hands screamed for him to let go and he had almost lost his footing halfway up, he was now sitting crouched on the window ledge, gently pushing the multi colored window pain open a little farther so that he could climb in.

His boots landed heavily on the dusty ground, causing it to blow up around his legs. He looked at his surroundings carefully, taking in each aspect of the room. It hadn't been used in a very long time; that was evident by the cobwebs and dust that covered every inch. It was sparsely furnished, holding nothing but a chair and painting stand. Going closer, Kie saw that there was a painting still resting on the stand. He squinted his eyes at the picture, which was hard to see because it was covered by dust. He blew once and the filth dissipated to show a woman.

It was a painting of the most beautiful creature Kie had ever seen. She had raven black hair and eyes as clear blue as sapphires. Her smile bright and enigmatic. Kie wondered why such a work of beauty could reside in such a dark and dank home. He wondered who she was, or who she had been. With one last glance at the woman he could never know, but never forget, Kie turned to the door that would hopefully lead him to Nami.

It opened easily enough onto a hallway that was much different than the room he had just left. It was spotlessly clean. The strong walls towered high overhead and were covered with what looked like some kind of script. Kie touched one of the carved figures tentatively and felt a jolt run up his arm. He jerked back and shook his hand. That would be the last time he tried anything like that in this place.

He looked down the hall both ways, wondering which was he should take. They both seemed to lead nowhere and they both looked exactly the same. He took a deep breath and tried to gather that feeling of Nami he had known earlier, the one that had told him to go northwest. All he knew was that she was downstairs.

With a sigh he decided he would take his chances going right. He hadn't taken one step however, before he jumped, looking curiously down at the ground. It too was covered in the small evil looking markings, but not only that. At intervals of a few feet there were circles of pink and blue and purple lights on the ground, about as big as his head. Peering closer to one of these circles he saw that they showed things. People. It showed them moving and talking and laughing about their normal business.

This struck Kie as very strange. What was the point? Were all these pictures of people he knew and wanted to watch? A chill ran up his spine. If that was so he probably had one for Nami. Maybe even one for him?

He shook his head and began running down the corridor. Faces passed beneath his feed with each step and he tired his hardest not to look at them. The very thought of them made him sick to his stomach.

Finally, after he had been running for what seemed like forever he reached a rather odd looking door. It was decorated with gems and glass and shown to a light that Kie couldn't see. It seemed almost out of place with the rest of the hall. With a shaking hand he touched it once, and very quickly before recoiling. Nothing happened. Again he stretched out his hand, only this time he let it rest on the cold surface. Finally he pushed.

He found himself standing at the top of a landing that over looked what seemed to be the main room. The stairs, which were off to his left, went down one floor to another landing. Father down that level there was another set of stairs that reached the main floor.

Without taking the time to use the stairs, Kie gripped the railing and jumped over it landing on the second level. He did the same with that until he was at the bottom. On the floor was a very large circular design. It made Kie uneasy.

Quickly he looked around, and the first thing he noticed was that underneath the stairs, exactly opposite of the entrance, was a large opening into another room. He didn't hesitate before making his way into it, knowing that Nami was close by.

Soon he found himself in a large, towering room that would have held the whole of Freya's home. That wasn't what he noticed however. He was looking dead ahead at the two people sitting on a throne that was raised far above him.

"Nami?"


	11. Escape

Chapter Eleven: Escape

There she sat, kneeling before a man that regarded Kie with disgust. Her head was bowed and she didn't move when he yelled her name.

"Nami!" he called again. This time the man touched her with his hand and she stood to stand by his side. Her face was blank, her eyes, listless.

"You are the one they call Kie, am I right?" Amadeus said letting a smile crawl onto his lips. He had dark, wild hair and brooding eyes. Kie could tell that by the lines in his face he was old.

"What do you want with Nami?" Kie demanded.

Amadeus laughed. "Is that any of your business? Why have you come? In hopes of reclaiming her? She is mine boy. She doesn't even recognize you."

Kie looked again to his old friend who looked back with mild curiosity. She looked like a totally different person then the one he had known. She was dressed in a black and amber gown that fell elegantly to her feet. She was adorned with jewels and gold giving her the air of maturity. Her gently, playful nature was gone. There was a large ruby placed at the V of her neck and it glinted menacingly in the torchlight. It gave Kie an uneasy feeling.

"Nami," Kie said again almost pleadingly.

Again Amadeus laughed. "You see? She won't respond. She's mine now. Nami," he said addressing her. She turned her eyes to him slowly. "Please escort this boy out of the building." Nami nodded and slowly began to descend the steps that separated her from Kie. Her every move seemed deliberate and planned; like a puppet.

"You see Kie," Amadeus said as Kie gritted his teeth, "Nami has a power that will be useful to me. Our situation has nothing to do with you, therefore I will take you out of the mix."

Nami drew closer and Kie stepped back. Something about the look in her eye made him believe that she would have no trouble in 'taking him out of the mix'. He couldn't fight back, she was his friend, under control or not.

"Nami, please. It's me Kie. Remember me," he begged to no effect. She continued to walk to him, her steps echoing in the large room.

_The pendant, _a voice inside Kie's head said suddenly. _Smash it._

"But how?" Kie said aloud, glancing at the shining ruby around Nami's neck.

_With the dagger._

Kie touched his belt where a dagger hung limply. It was something he carried with him everywhere.

"But what if I miss?"

_If you don't risk it, you'll both be dead. Do it now!_

Kie took a breath before stepping toward his friend, holding the dagger aloft. From somewhere far off Kie heard Amadeus scream No, but he didn't pay attention. He threw all his weight and strength into his attack. The point of the dagger hit dead center, sending a web of cracks through the stone.

Nami stood as straight as a sword with her eyes starring into nothing. For a second Kie was afraid she wasn't breathing, until finally she sucked in one deep breath. Her body shuddered and before she could fall to the ground, Kie had her in his arms. Her face was down and he couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

"Nami are you okay?"

"Fool! You could ruin everything!" Amadeus said from his throne. Nami's head shot up at his voice and she quickly regained her balance.

"I can get us out of here," she said to Kie and before he could ask questions she moved her hands in a complicated pattern. For a split second Nami was surrounded by white, shinning wings and that was the last thing Kie saw. Amadeus's voice was disappearing in the back round and Kie was blinding by white light so bright he had to close his eyes. He had no idea where Nami was, or where he was for that matter.

_You did well, but your part is nowhere near the end, _the same voice that had told him to strike the pendant said in his minds ear. He couldn't be sure, but Kie thought is sounded oddly like the voice of the girl he had met on the shore and again on the Forgotten Continent.


	12. Unforgettable

Chapter Twelve: Unforgettable

When Kie awoke it was in a bed with white linens and lavender smells. It took him a few seconds to remember everything but when he finally did he jumped out of bed and looked at his surrounding. There were three large windows that were spaced on the wall around him. His bed was a large king sized four-poster that looked as if he had been sleeping in it for days. There was a cabinet and dresser set against the wall and a short series of stairs leading down to the door.

On the dresser sat a bowl of warm water and washcloth, but Kie disregarded them and headed for the door. He noticed that he had been changed into nightclothes.

The door opened easily, which, for some reason, slightly surprised him. He found himself in yet another brightly lit room, covered with plush red and gold carpets and wall hangings. It seemed familiar.

He tore down the hallway that separated him from what seemed like the main room. Once there he saw a door at the top of a set of stairs that was guarded by two sentries. He eyed them momentarily before walking out into the open. He felt a light tap on his shoulder before he turned swiftly around to find himself face to face with a soldier.

"They've been waiting for you Mr. Kie," the man said motioning to the door above his head. Kie looked at it, then back at the man curiously.

"Where's--" Kie began, then noticing the emblem on the man's right chest he shut his mouth. He knew exactly where he was. He was home. Well, as much as home as he'd ever known.

He sprinted up the stairs and knocked on the doors once. He quickly realized that he was in a castle now, not the manner in Burmecia and he didn't have to knock. He cleared his throat and looked nervously down at his knees as the sentries eyed him inquisitively and opened the doors for him. He nodded to them and entered.

There he saw Freya, Fratly, Zidane, Garnet, their old friends Steiner, Beatrix, Eiko and Amarant, but no sign of Nami.

"Zidane, you're up," Fratly said warmly, though he seemed to be the only one. The others looked at him with either worried eyes, or blaming gazes. The blame was mostly by Zidane.

"What happened?" Kie asked nervously, though he felt that now was no time to be shy.

"You appeared at the castle not long ago, you and Nami. You were unconscious and she had wings, strangely enough. You were taken to bed immediately," Fratly explained as he stood with the rest. Until now he had been the only one seated besides Garnet who was perched on a throne at the head of the room, looking worn and worried.

"And…Nami?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Has no recollection of anything," Fratly said.

"You mean of what happened on the Forbidden Continent?"

"No. He means of anything," Zidane cut in harshly. Garnet sent him a pleading look, causing him to look less furuios and more compassionate.

"What Zidane means is that it goes farther back than that," Eiko said hesitantly. Kie always liked her. Though he'd been told that she was somewhat of troublemaker in her younger days, she was now a kind and beautiful princess. He did not, however, understand what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"She can't remember anything Kie," Garnet piped up. "She doesn't know me, or Zidane, or Freya, Fratly, or…you."

"She doesn't remember anything?" Kie repeated. How was that possible? What could possibly have taken her memory of the ones who loved her the most? "Wh—ho—I don't understand," he finally managed.

"When we approached her on the court yard, where you both appeared, she didn't know us. She didn't know where she was, who we were, or what she was doing here," Freya said.

"Even worse," Eiko put in, looking sadly into nothing, "she didn't even know who she was."

"Where is she now?" Kie asked trying very hard to keep the shaking out of his voice.

"In her room. I think she slept a bit, but she can't have gotten much," Garnet said.

Without another word, Kie turned from the others and bolted out the door. Amarant made his way after him but Zidane put a hand on his old friend's shoulder and shook his head, looking sadly after the boy that was currently running to a person who knew nothing of his existence.

Kie tore up and down stairways, flew over benches and chairs and skipped around the few courtiers that dotted the hallways. He was almost there; surely once Nami saw him, looked him in the eye, she would know who he was. They had, after all, been inseparable since childhood.

Finally he reached her door. There were guards posted around it but they gladly let him enter. Kie noticed, uncomfortably, that they all wore grim expressions on their faces. It couldn't be true!

Kie knocked. "Nami?" he called before pushing it slightly open. There she was, sitting stiff as a board on her own bed that she had fallen asleep on countless night before. She glanced out the window with a look on her face like she wanted to go home. _But you are home_, Kie thought miserably.

She turned to him in a flash of strawberry blonde hair and shinning eyes. She had been crying. She stood in one fluid motion.

"Yes?" she asked formally. Kie stepped inside, unable to believe his ears. "Has someone sent for me?" she inquired. There was silence and an awkwardness so intense you could cut it with a dagger. "Who are you?" she finally blurted out. Kie's heart skipped a beat. _Who are you?_ Her words echoed in his mind like a broken record. He searched her face for any kind of recognition but there was none. She truly didn't know him.


	13. My Name is Kie

Chapter Thirteen: "My Name is Kie"

"Nami?" he said weakly.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"But I--"

"Kie," came a voice from behind him. He turned to find Zidane motioning him to come out. Kie didn't want to go, but he couldn't stay. He took one last look at that blank stare in her eyes before turning to close the door again.

"I don't understand," he said finally. "What could have happened?"

"We don't know. All we know is that she doesn't know a thing. She didn't even know her own name until we told her."

"I don't remember what happened," Kie said distractedly. He couldn't bring himself to look at Zidane in the eyes. He felt that he had let him down. It was his fault Nami had gotten away in Cleyra and it was his fault she didn't remember any of them.

Zidane sighed. "Kie, look at me." Kie looked up as Zidane gripped him by the shoulders. "This is no more your fault than mine. No one is to blame. You did your best. Do you understand?" Kie nodded, but Zidane knew he hadn't gotten through at all. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

Back in the counsel room everything was the same as he had left it. Everyone looked worried and saddened, all of them adopting small nervous habits like rubbing their hands or tapping their feet.

Silently Kie took a seat.

"It's as we told you?" Garnet asked. Kie's heart ached at the hint of hope he heard in her voice.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"What are we to do?" Garnet asked almost hysterically as her husband took his place at her side. Zidane took her hand and kissed it lightly as Garnet repressed a sob.

"I have a suggestion," Amarant said before anyone else spoke. "Go to the Forgotten Continent, confront the man."

"I think they mean about Nami for the moment," Freya said sending Amarant a strange look. He shrugged.

"I think someone needs to go in a fill the poor girl in," Fratly said. "About her past, about her present and about what happened. We can't keep her in that room forever, it must be terrible for her."

"I agree. But who should do it?" Garnet said casting Kie a meaningful look.

"You're her parents. I think you should do it," he replied woodenly. The others looked at each other nervously, wondering if they should say anything. He shook his head, as much to himself as to them.

"We'll come to you when we're finished Kie," Garnet said resting a hand on his knee.

Kie retreated to the courtyard, watching the birds lazily fly by as he laid out on a stone bench. If he Name, and he was almost sure he did, he knew that she would be heart broken by the news. She would blame herself for forgetting her partents, her friends, her family. She would rack her mind for memories of everyone surrouding her. She would cry to herself because she wouldn't remember…

Sighing, Kie sat up and punched his knee. Maybe it would be better if she didn't know the whole story…

Kie heard footsteps and looked up. Zidane and Garnet were approaching him, looking frazzled.

"She's tense," Garnet said when Kie asked how Nami was. "We told her everything, mostly. We thought it would be best if you told her about yourself. We thought you had the right."

Kie sat, stunned. "You want me to tell her--"

"About your friendship. We thought it was best if you went to her yourself. She's having a tough time."

Kie nodded and stood, making his way to her room. He knocked three times and opened the door. Nami said on her bed. She looked up at him and he could tell she's been waiting for him.

"Hello," Kie said.

"Hello," she said in return. "They said you would be here to tell me what happened on the Forgotten Continent. My-parents-I mean. You were here earlier weren't you? You came this morning?"

"Yes." Kie took a seat in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked scared, confused and sad. It broke his heart.

"I guess I'll just begin," he said, and with that he delved into the details about the Empty Dwelling. He told her of Amadeus, he told her of is control over her, and he told her of how she sprouted wings and they disappeared.

"Ah," Nami said with a nod. "And that's what they wanted you to tell me? All of it."

"Yes," Kie said as an invisible fist clenched his stomach.

"And you would do that for me? You followed me into danger and you're my…?" Her voice trailed off and Kie knew she wanted him to finish the sentence.

"Servant," he said almost choking on the word.

"My servant?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you very much. And what is your name?"

"Kie. My name is Kie."


End file.
